


Caleb and Nott's Big (Small) Adventure

by deanisthemasterofdeath



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Mentions of alcohol, Mighty Nein, caleb and nott just have a nice breakfast, set during two weeks of downtime in c2e31, until a mystery appears and hijinks ensue!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisthemasterofdeath/pseuds/deanisthemasterofdeath
Summary: The Mighty Nein take a few weeks in Zadash to recover after getting Fjord, Jester, and Yasha back from the Iron Shepherds. This is what Caleb and Nott do with a couple days of their downtime.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Caleb and Nott's Big (Small) Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter doesn't quite set up the main plot yet, but all will be revealed in the second chapter. It'll probably be about 5 chapters total.

Caleb stood over Nott’s bed in the Leaky Tap.

“Nott. Nott, get up,” he said to his sleeping friend.

Nott stirred and, seeing a figure looming over her in the early morning light, pulled her pistol out from where she had hid it under her pillow.

“Get back! I’ll shoot!” she shouted

“Nein nein nein, Nott, it is just me, Caleb,” Caleb said calmly. Nott lowered her pistol but still looked at Caleb with sleepy confusion, “you fell asleep last night after drinking too much and complaining about goblins to everyone in the bar! You seem like you need a…a friend. Jester told me to take you out to breakfast. So let’s go.” He turned and walked out of their room, already dressed in his usual disheveled manner and with a smudge of dirt across his nose although he had just bathed the previous day. Nott looked after him, a forlorn but hopeful expression on her face. She hopped out of bed, put on the same clothes she had been wearing for the last three days — they were stinky but she knew Caleb wouldn’t mind — and followed Caleb out into the city.

* * *

Caleb was already halfway down the block when Nott caught up with him, panting as she used her short goblin legs to catch up to the taller human.

“Where are we going, Caleb? Jester’s already gotten us banned from most bakeries in the city, and I think I’ve stolen from the rest,” she said with a chuckle.

“Jester gave me a name, somewhere in the Tri-Spires. I’ll disguise us when we get there.”

They walked through the streets, dodging petty thieves and watchful eyes. Nott tried a couple times to start a conversation, but Caleb seemed distracted in thought. Nott was reminded of the letter she and Jester had sent on Caleb’s behalf to the Soltryce Academy. A flash of regret came upon her face, quickly replaced by determination. If Caleb had something, or someone, bad coming after him, Nott would do whatever she could to protect him. For now, all she could do was remind him that she was his friend, no matter what.

Within the hour, Caleb and Nott arrived at one of the gates that led into the Tri-Spires, the wealthiest part of Zadash. As soon as they saw the gate, Caleb stopped, stuck his arm out to stop Nott, and lead her into a nearby alley. After a few furtive glances about, he made some arcane hand gestures and muttered words under his breath that Nott couldn’t understand, and suddenly Nott was looking at one of the wealthy merchants they had seen leaving the Tri-Spires on an earlier trip. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a pane of glass in the alley and saw an aristocratic-looking child. They both warily stepped out of the alleyway and toward the gate. As they approached the gate, the two guards gave them each a once-over, nodded, and opened the gate to let them through.

* * *

Caleb sat down at a table in the outdoor seating area of the Nothus Panis. He looked across the table at Nott, who was excitedly reading the menu.

“Caleb! We could get a breakfast drink – with alcohol! Why haven’t any of you told me that there’s drinks other than wine and liquor? Ooh and maple syrup and blueberry pancakes, I haven’t had that before. You said you’re paying for this, right?”

Nott continued commenting on the menu, but Caleb sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back to feel the sun on his face, only mildly listening. He was glad Jester had pulled him aside last night and told him to take Nott out for the day, if only because he knew that with Nott there’d be no nosiness, no questions about his past that he’d have to avoid answering. Spending time with Nott was the closest he’d felt to home in a while. This would be a good day, he decided.

“What are you getting, Caleb?” Nott asked, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the table.

“Oh,” he hurriedly scanned the menu, “They have sausage pie! I haven’t had that since…well since before we met I think. What are you getting?”

“Pancakes with chocolate and syrup and strawberries! Can you imagine, eating that every morning? Someday when we’ve stolen all the gold from everyone, right?” Nott grinned at Caleb, who chuckled.

“Of course, Nott. We’ll have servants to go pick it up for us and we’ll eat it on the balcony of our summer house.”

Nott laughed too, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Caleb knew that without the disguise spell he’d cast, everyone nearby would be treated to a goblin mouth impossibly full of sharp teeth. Luckily, all people saw was a small boy laughing with his father and they looked away just as quickly as they’d looked over.

A waiter approached the table, looking disdainfully at them as he’d done with all of the other customers.

“Ahem. Good morning,” he said with a slight sneer, “What can I get for you? Our special this morning is porridge with ingredients imported from The Menagerie Coast.”

Caleb looked at Nott and gestured for her to order.

“Good morning kind sir, I am just out for a breakfast with my dad. It’s my birthday today! Can I have chocolate strawberry pancakes and syrup? And your best breakfast alcoholic drink.” Caleb looked pointedly at Nott until she added, “Please.”

The waiter looked at Caleb askance, “Um, sir, your son is too young for alcohol. We’d be happy to give him a free hot chocolate since it’s his birthday, I suppose.”

Caleb responded in his best attempt at a Zadash-ian noble accent, “I apologize for my son. He was ordering on my behalf. I will take the meat pie and your finest alcoholic breakfast drink. Dank – thank you.” Nott raised an eyebrow at his accent, but waited until the waiter had gone off to give their order to the cook to laugh at him. Caleb thought about how this could bring them unwanted attention, but he decided that today of all days he didn’t care. He relaxed into his chair and tried to ignore the twinges of anxiety he felt whenever he noticed someone’s eyes resting on the two of them for just a moment too long.

“So,” Caleb said to Nott, “What shall we do today? And yes, I will pay for your meal.” He sighed dramatically for effect, though he felt no qualms about spending some gold to make his friend a bit happier. “I still have some gold left from what the Gentleman gave us.”

“Thank you, Caleb! I knew we were friends for good reason,” Nott said, smiling widely at him, a clever, mischievous smile that Caleb had learned to recognize from their time together on the road, “I think we should find some bad people to steal from.”

“We won’t be short of potential targets here, but what about going to a bookstore? I need more books,” Caleb said. He always needed more books and Nott could bring some life to an otherwise normal trip to a bookstore.

“Oh! Let’s steal some gold and then use it to buy you books!”

“Ja that would work. You can only steal from bad people though, remember what Mollymauk told you.”

“Of course, of course, Caleb! I’ll find someone good.”

Caleb watched at Nott looked around at the other patrons of the [name of restaurant]. Her eyes quickly scanned each person’s clothes, mannerisms, and companions to see if she could find someone who they wouldn’t feel bad about lifting a few coins off of. Caleb let his eyes wander around the Nothus Panis, relaxing back into thought. It was a nice restaurant, Jester had good taste. They were sitting at a table in a garden area outside of the establishment. He could see into the main building where members of Zadash’s upper classes were enjoying family breakfasts, catching up with old friends, or holding a morning business meeting. The sky was sunny and bright, but the day was cold. Caleb had chosen the outdoor table hoping that the chilly air would turn most other patrons away and they’d have more privacy, but it turned out that Zadashians cared more about their breakfast quality than how cold they were eating it. Oh well, he could still enjoy a nice breakfast with his friend.

“Caleb! Look over there,” Nott suddenly said, pointing to a spot behind him, outside the border of flowers that separated the restaurant from the street. Caleb started to turn his head, but Nott snapped at him, “Sneakily!”

“Ja, ja, okay,” Caleb said. He waited a few moments and slowly let his gaze fall behind and to his left. All he could see was a bush. He asked, “Uh, Nott? What am I looking at?”

“Outside, on the street! Do you see that man in the red cloak?”

“Ja I think so.”

“I think I saw him this morning outside the Leaky Tap. What if he’s following us?!”

“Oh. I hope…I hope it is not that. Keep watching him. I will – ”

Caleb was cut off by the arrival of the waiter with their dishes. He smiled painfully at Caleb and Nott, set down pancakes and hot chocolate in front of Nott, a meat pie and a tall glass filled with an orange liquid in front of Caleb, sniffed, and walked off. Caleb heard Nott mumble a small, “well thank _you_ very much”. He sniffed the food. It smelled amazing. His meat pie was buttery and meaty and just what he remembered from his younger days. Nott coughed and pointed at the drinks; Caleb nodded and switched his orange drink for Nott’s hot chocolate. They were both thoroughly entranced by the delicious meal before them, all thoughts of the potential tail driven from their minds.


End file.
